


Snapback

by Jiminohsosmoll



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I Tried, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminohsosmoll/pseuds/Jiminohsosmoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn teases Liam and Liam retaliates</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapback

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored when I wrote this

Liam slammed Zayn on the wall once they finally got to their flat. All day Zayn was teasing Liam with his freaking snap back and his muscle T-shirt showing off his arms and his black skinny jeans that hugged Zayn's slim waist loosely showing off his black, tight briefs. To make the matters worse Zayn thought it'll be hilarious to have his fingers brush Liam's clothed crotch while in Uni class.

Liam presses his lips against Zayn's chapped ones forcefully shoving his tongue inside Zayn's wet cavern. Zayn tangles his fingers in Liam's hair pulling it making Liam groan. 

"You think you can tease me all day and not get away with it?" Liam hisses in Zayn's ear sending shivers through Zayn's body. Liam drags his pouty, swollen lips down Zayn's neck sucking and licking just under his perfectly structured jaw. Zayn lets his head fall back on the wall his pupils blown wide in total bliss. 

In one sweep of Liam's hands he rips off Zayn's shirt leaving him exposed. Liam licks down Zayn's neck till he reaches Zayn's right nipple flicking it with the tip of his tongue before capturing the harden nipple between his teeth nibbling on it roughly. Zayn cries on because Liam is not going easy on him, at all but damn does he like it.

Liam focuses on Zayn's nipples as he swiftly pulls down Zayn's trousers and briefs in one go having Zayn lean on the wall completely naked with only his red and black snap back on whereas Liam is fully clothed.

"Look at you all naked and ready like a slut you are." Liam groans out before getting on his knees gazing at Zayn's leaking cock. 

Liam smirks before letting his tongue kitten lick Zayn's pre come, tasting it. Zayn whimpers wanting him inside Liam's mouth and Liam smirks getting his revenge for Zayn teasing him throughout the day. 

"Payback is a bitch, eh Zayn?" Liam coos sarcastically. 

Liam licks down Zayn's shaft focusing on the large vein throbbing and jutting out on Zayn's hardness. Liam licks the vein as he moves his hand to massage Zayn's balls taking his sweet time feeling Zayn's knees wobble as he grips onto Liam's broad shoulders to keep himself upright.

Zayn looks down at Liam licking him up and down like his dick is some bloody popsicle making him groan pathetically because seeing Liam gazing up at him as he finally sets his swollen lips around his mushroom head tip almost warrants Zayn to come right there and now. The sight before him is breathtakingly erotic making Zayn want to hurry this along till Liam is inside him.

Liam bobs his head on Zayn's tip lapping up his dripping pre come making Liam moan from the bittersweet after taste. Zayn runs his fingers through Liam's disheveled hair as Liam finally lowers his head, and hollowing his cheeks as he takes all of Zayn. Liam nose inhales Zayn's smell of man having his raging boner aching against his jeans. 

Liam moves his head up and down all the while massaging Zayn's balls. Zayn clenches his eyes close as his toes curls, grunting, as he releases his seed in Liam's awaiting mouth Liam keeps sucking on Zayn's tip getting every last drop as some of his come trails down his chin.

The sight before him sets Zayn off as he pushes Liam onto the wooden floor of their hallway. "I want you inside me Liam." Zayn pleads stripping off the clothes on Liam with fumbling hands.

Zayn captures Liam in a kiss, tasting himself, as his hand trails down to Liam's throbbing raging cock that pulsate in Zayn's hand. 

Zayn straddles Liam breathing hard moving his hand to take off the snapback but Liam's hand stops him. "Leave it on." Liam whispers with a rasp in his voice. Zayn nods as he aligns himself with the tip of Liam's cock at his needy hole. "You're not going to prepare yourself?" Liam ask. Zayn shakes his head, "No, I need you now and besides," Zayn giggles, "I may have fingered myself in the restroom before we came home." And with that Zayn slams down on Liam's thickness before he can react to what Zayn just said. Zayn whimpers feeling himself be stretched as his walls tighten around Liam's perfect duck.

Liam groans grabbing onto Zayn's hips guiding him forcefully as Zayn places his hands on Liam's chest to hold him upright.

Zayn rolls his hips moving himself on Liam till Liam thrust upward hitting Zayn's ball of nerves that make Zayn's eyes roll back as his mouth opens in a silent, pleasurable scream that gets caught in his throat. Liam groans seeing Zayn bouncing on his hardness with just his snapback on him sends him over the edge. 

Liam uses his other hand to pump Zayn. "Come with me Zayn." Liam moans thrusting his hip upward one last time before he releases his bundles of nerves in hot, white ribbons inside of Zayn, feeling the heat of Liam engulf him Zayn spews all over Liam's chest. 

Zayn slumps forward landing on Liam as they both breathe hard trying to catch the breath that they lost, coming down from their sexual high Zayn removes himself from Liam laying beside him. "Bloody hell tease me more." Liam says chuckling pulling Zayn to his chest kissing his temple.

Zayn giggles reaching to his discarded jeans pulling out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes before taking out one and lighting it up. Zayn places the cigarette between his lips inhaling the sweet nicotine. "I love you Zayn."

"And I love you Liam."


End file.
